Lo que soy
by irenikalovegaara
Summary: SPOILER!  A los que no se hayan leido el libro de "Awakened" mejor no lean la historia.


**Lo que soy**

**-One-shot de Stevie Rae y Rephaim**

**Stevie Rae**

_-Como has despertado la humanidad dentro de ti, yo, cada noche desde el atardecer al amanecer, te regalo esto: la forma verdadera que te mereces._

_Stevie Rae vio como Nyx, la diosa de la noche lanzó un poder brillante a Rephaim. Eso le atravesó el cuerpo haciéndole estremecerse y Stevie Rae, gracias a la conexión que tenía con él, supo que eso le causaba dolor. Él gritó en agonía y cayó al suelo. Stevie Rae quería ir con él, quería aliviarle el dolor, pero ella estaba congelada en el lugar donde estaba. Sobre todo, cuando ella cuando vio que estaba sucediendo después:_

_Rephaim comenzó a cambiar. Su cabeza de cuervo se transformó en la de un chico, muy parecida a la del joven que habían visto en la fuente hace unas pocas noches. Las plumas de su cuerpo desaparecieron, lo que le permitió tener un cuerpo completamente humano. Era hermoso. Stevie Rae no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que sintió las lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla. Estaba tan emocionada por lo que le estaba pasando a Rephaim que no puedo evitar reírse._

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Su voz trajo a Stevie Rae a la realidad junto con su mano que le acarició la mejilla y puso un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja. Su sonrisa se extendió por su cara automáticamente al mirar a Rephaim.

-Creo que ya lo sabes-le susurró Stevie Rae acurrucándose cerca de él.

Podía sentir su calor a través de su camiseta mientras ellos yacían en la cama de su habitación de los túneles.

Rephaim le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco puedo parar de pensar en eso-admitió- Me sorprende que sea capaz de hacer esto- Rephaim se inclinó y besó sus labios suavemente.

Stevie Rae deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándose más a él. El beso duró unos pocos minutos antes de que Rephaim se apartara.

-Es casi el amanecer-dijo-Estoy seguro de que estás cansada después de todo lo que has pasado.

Antes de que Stevie Rae pudiera decir nada, vio como él salía de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Espera-le llamó ella- ¿A dónde vas?

Él se paró y se dio la vuelta.

-Es casi el amanecer-dijo Rephaim como si fuera así de simple.

-¿Pero no te vas a quedar conmigo?-Stevie Rae se deslizó fuera de la cama y fue tras él- Quiero dormir contigo a mi lado-admitió con algo de timidez.

Rephaim se giró lentamente, pero no le miró a los ojos.

-Es casi el amanecer…y yo…-se paró sin poder terminar la frase.

Él no tuvo que decirlo, Stevie Rae lo había entendido.

-Ey, si esto es por lo que te conviertes cuando sale el sol-le cogió la cara con las manos para poder mirarle a los ojos, aunque él se negaba a mirarla- Ey, mírame. No me importa. Yo estoy enamorada de esta criatura, de ti. No importa que forma tengas, yo siempre te querré.

Rephaim le miró fijamente. Ella estudió sus oscuros ojos, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. Él deslizó sus manos por los brazos de ella, por sus hombros y por su cuello hasta llegar a su cabeza.

-Tengo miedo de que después de que me veas de esa forma, tú no…-susurró.

-Shhh- Stevie Rae puso su dedo en su labio, silenciándolo. Poniéndose de puntillas lo besó, suave y apasionadamente. Se echó atrás un pelo y respiró.-No termines esa frase-dijo y le besó de nuevo.

**Rephaim**

Stevie Rae se había quedado dormida hace unos pocos minutos. Le encantaba abrazarla con sus brazos. _Sé que quieres que me quede aquí. _Pensó Rephaim, mientras miraba como dormía. _Pero no puedo._ Tenía una sensación de hormigueo en el cuerpo, mientras se levantaba de cama. Tapó a Stevie Rae con la manta y le besó en la mejilla. El hormigueo se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una sensación de ardor y se contuvo de gritar de agonía. Rephaim apenas pudo llegar al armario donde había hecho el nido. Colapsando en el interior del armario, se acurrucó para aguantar el dolor. Rephaim mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Stevie Rae para distraerse del dolor. Después de unos tensos minutos, Rephaim estaba libre de dolor, pero él sabía que había cambiado. Si hubiera podido, habría llorado, porque ya no era humano.

**Stevie Rae**

El sol se ponía y ella se encontraba medio dormida. Stevie Rae se dio la vuelta para acercarse a Rephaim, pero algo estaba mal. No podía sentirlo con ella. Abrió los ojos y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, se dio cuenta de que Rephaim no estaba en la cama. Stevie Rae se incorporó rápidamente, de repente se asustó al darse cuenta de que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y que solo había sido un sueño. No quería que fuese un sueño. Ella quería que Rephaim fuese humano, para que pudieran estar juntos y que fuese aceptado por sus amigos.

Echando la manta a un lado, balanceó sus piernas por un lado de la cama. No podía recordar la última que había tomado sangre, iba a necesitarla pronto. Había sido un día muy largo. Ignorando el ardiente dolor por no haber bebido nada, fue a buscar a Rephaim. No había llegado muy lejos cuando vio una figura tirada en su armario. Llegó allí en tres pasos y se agachó cerca del cuerpo de Rephaim. Él estaba durmiendo. Ella se movió para poder acunar su cabeza en su regazo. Sabía lo que había pasado.

Aunque él le había dicho que se iba a quedar con ella mientras dormía, no lo había hecho. Él no quería estar con ella cuando se transformara en un cuervo. Sabía que él no quería hacerle daño, si podía evitarlo. Stevie Rae no podía enfadarse con él, no si pensaba que la estaba protegiendo.

Stevie Rae estaba acariciando su pelo largo y negro como las plumas del cuervo, cuando sus ojos parpadearon y se abrieron. Cerró sus ojos al verla, los cuales brillaban de dolor desesperación y vergüenza.

-Estoy muy…-comenzó Rephaim.

-Shhh-soltó Stevie Rae tocando los labios de él con su dedo índice-No tienes por qué decir nada.

Rephaim apartó su dedo para mirarle a la cara.

-No, tengo que decirlo-reafirmó- Sé que te dije que me quedaría contigo, pero no podía correr el riesgo…

-Lo entiendo- le interrumpió Stevie Rae.

Ella cogió sus manos entre las suyas, dándole un apretón tranquilizador. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó, suavemente al principio, y luego, cuando él le devolvió el beso, un poco más fuerte, con pasión. Stevie Rae se echó hacia atrás y mirándole fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

-Rephaim, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Stevie Rae-susurró Rephaim, besándole la mano y luego cerrándola entre las suyas.

-Te quiero, y eso significa que amo tu parte de chico y tu parte de pájaro. Amo todo de ti-dijo Stevie Rae- Te amo por lo que eres aquí-dijo poniendo su mano encima del corazón de Rephaim.

Estaba vez fue Rephaim quien comenzó el beso. Él la envolvió en sus brazos, tirando de ella contra él mientras se recostaba contra la pared del armario. Stevie Rae suspiró de alegría y de paz en los brazos de él.

Pudo haber sido un armario, pero podría haber sido una suite de un palacio, porque lo único que notaba cada uno, era al otro.


End file.
